Destiel: Turning 18 - Strip Always Leads To Sex
by OhSweetCas
Summary: Dean turns 18 and Cas promised in a strip but when the times comes to do it things change and Dean is the one doing it. One thing leads to another and the strip tease soon ends with them having sex.


So, hello ^-^ I'm sorry, I was going to upload this last Saturday because Dean's birthday and all but I had a problem with the Internet connection and also because I had to take some deep breaths because of this... I still don't know if I should post this but... screw it!

This is just smut. Goodbye, I'm going to take that holy water bath now and listen Take Me To Church

Warning: **graphic sex scene**

**Sorry, not sorry**

_~24th January 2015_

"Cas... You promised me!" Dean laughed, shifting on the couch, extending his arms along the couch's back.

"I know, but... " Cas sighed crossing his arms. "It's going to be embarrassing."

"Like we never did worse things." Dean smirked. Cas only blushed and Dean pouted his lips, "Please?"

"Why don't you do it, then?" Cas asked with a daring glare.

"'Cause it's my birthday. I should receive the gifts, not give them!" He laughed, with a wide smile.

"But-" Before Cas could protest, Dean pulled him by his blue tie, kissing him. Cas sat on his lap, his legs open on the couch, feeling Dean's rough hands roaming through his body to his ass.

Then, he was tossed to the side of the couch, "Sit! Watch and learn!" Dean teased, winking at him.

Cas smiled victorious. He watched Dean go to his leather jacket and pick up his phone, crinkling his forehead and rubbing his chin with his hand, focused. The dirt blonde man slyly smiled at the blue-eyed boy.  
_Pour Some Sugar On Me _started rocking and Dean laid his phone on the table, walking to the front of the couch to a very smiling Cas.

'_I can't believe I'm really going to do this shit.' _He thought, chuckling.

He looked again at Cas before starting to flow at the rhythm of the music.

'_You can do this! You already made this once... At a party... In front of everyone. Be a man, Dean!'_

He relaxed, closing his eyes. He started by slowly tugging his plaid shirt out, leaving it fall to the floor.

He continued by putting his hands at the black shirt's fold, pulling it up and tugging it out, messing his hair. He opened his eyes, passed a hand to smooth his hair, or to mess it even more - he'd go more for the second option - and threw the t-shirt at Cas, that grabbed it, breathing Dean's scent of motor oil, leather and hugo boss' BOSS fragrance, laughing. Dean shook his head laughing too.

He jolted his hair once more and approached Cas that was looking at his perfect abs, while unlocking his belt from his jeans, in a skilled movement, keeping it on his hand.

He stopped in front of Cas, still sitting on the couch.

_°... Can I be your man?°_

He put the belt around his own shoulders and sat on top of him. Cas roamed his hand through Dean's naked chest, not even remembering his scar anymore, scratching him.

Dean bit his bottom lip and replaced his belt to Cas' neck, pulling him to a kiss-

_°Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet_  
_Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah°_

-however he didn't, his lips staying some inches apart from Cas'.

Cas sighed, a frustrated sigh, and Dean looked at his eyes, with a sly smile.

_°Pour some sugar on me_  
_Ohh, for the love of love°_

Then he licked Cas' lips and bit him. Cas remained still examining the boy on top of him.

_°Pour some sugar on me_  
_C'mon fire me up°_

With that, Dean moved his hips, rubbing himself against Cas' pants. The black-haired boy moaned and Dean smirked, gripping Cas' hair, leaving his belt rest on Cas.

The younger one tried to kiss Dean but he shook his head and got off of him, but not without nibbling his ear.

He couldn't resist to look at the teen on the couch, to see those deep blue eyes fixed on him, dilated, his chapped lips begging for Dean's touch.

Dean continued what he started. He unzipped his jeans and kicked them off.

He was finally only by his boxers. Oh, but he wanted to go further. And that day, he would make Cas scream his name.

°_I'm hot, sticky sweet_  
_From my head to my feet, yeah°_

He returned to Cas, grabbing him by his tie and forcing him to get up. Cas did it with no resistence. On a devilish move, Dean turn over Cas hugging him from behind.

_°Listen, red light, yellow light, green light, go!°_

He landed long kisses on his neck while his hand ran his body. Coordinated with the song beat he bucked into Cas' ass, making him feel his hard cock.

He didn't realize he had shut his eyes until he opened them again and his heartbeat was racing up. Cas' rough groan only made it race up even more.

His hands kept touching Cas' body, until he reached his belt, taking it off.

Cas tried to unbutton his shirt, but Dean stopped him.

"Na-ah, pretty boy. I do that." He whispered into his ear, breathing heavily against his skin. "You're my bitch, today."

No one was paying attention to the music anymore.

With a hand, Dean tilted Cas' chin back and kissed him, while the other found its way under Cas' boxers.

He felt Cas' dick harden and gently stroked it, pulling it up and moving up and down, at the beginning gently but then he sped up.

They kept the kiss, Cas moaning and Dean breathing him in, feeling Cas' hands getting to his hair, while Dean was giving pleasure to his boyfriend.

Feeling Cas on his hand, his heat, their tongues tasting each other, their breathings loud and arousing made Dean's cock beg for freedom. His boxers were too restricting.

He stopped his handjob and turned Cas around pulling him up to his waist and carried him to his room.

He tossed Cas to the bed, laying on top of him. He kissed him, crazily, hungrily. When they stopped, their eyes were locked into each other and Dean loosed Cas' tied, took it off, and ripped Cas' shirt, by tearing all of it buttons in one try.

Cas laughed in a moan and shut his eyes, enjoying Dean's madness.

He always loved when Dean was more... Wild.

He then felt something around his wrists and opened his eyes in time to see Dean give one last knot on his tie, that was now stringing him at a bed's joist.

"Dean, what are you doin-"

"Shh, angel boy." Dean shushed him, stroking his bottom lip with his thumb and with the other hand, slacked away his pants and Cas kicked his legs to throw them to the floor.

Dean looked at the bulge in Cas' underwear, "You hard for me, babe? Tell me you hard for me." He commanded biting his lips.

"Dean..." He whined, shifting his legs. Dean smirked glaring at him. "I'm hard for you." He wailed, his voice with a 'fuck-me-already' tone.

Dean smirked and pressed their lips together, then he downed to his neck, giving him some soft bites, and whispered into his ear,

"_You know what I'm gonna do to you, pretty boy? I'll make you scream my name like a whore. Hmm, I'm gonna make it so good."_

And it made Cas moan so loud; Dean's deep voice inside his head, and the way he said those words made his whole body shiver.

Dean bit his lip and grabbed the fold of Cas' boxers with his teeth and took them off. Cas sighed loudly when he felt free of the constricting fabric.

He instantly felt Dean's hand gripping him and initially only licking the tip of it then all of its length. When he felt Dean's warm, wet lips, sucking, licking, moving, first slowly, then deeper, until the back of throat, Cas growled bucking his hips and closing his hands into fists, sinking his head in the pillow.

"Oh my-" That's all he managed to breath out.

Dean stopped and finally took his own boxers off, and bucked his hips against Cas' rubbing their dicks together, bending over him and kissing him. Intensely.

He loosened the tie from the joist, although it kept tying his wrists and Cas frowned confused. That was it?

"Turn around, angel boy."

Cas frowned again but obeyed. They usually had sex face-to-face.

Dean stretched his arm under his bed to grab the lube. He put some of it on his fingers and penetrated Cas only with one.

Cas growled and Dean continued and thrust one more. He moaned louder this time. Dean only grinned. He sped up.

"You want me to fucking beg?" Cas sighed, desperate.

Dean laughed, a naughty laugh, and thrust a third finger. Cas grunted, moving his hips, deepening the penetration.

"You want me? You want me inside you?" He asked in a tone that made Cas internally explode.

"Yes!" He roared frustrated.

Dean gripped his hair, pulling it, "Say, yes, _Sir!" _  
_"_... Yes... Sir." He whined in a yell.

Dean smiled, removing the fingers.

He lubed his cock and rubbed it along Cas' entrance, but he didn't strike through. No, not yet, he was teasing Cas.

"Fuck, Dean!" Cas downed his head, sighing. "Fu-" He was cut off by Dean slowly thrusting inside him.

He was so used having Dean inside him, their bodies united, skin on skin, but he could never get tired of it. Dean was always so good, that Cas always ended up with his legs shaking, and a sweaty body and with his voice a misery.

Dean pulled his hair, "You're being a bad _bad _boy. It's _Sir." _He whispered, clawing his back.

Dean grabbed Cas' hips and his thrusting became harsher, deeper. All that Cas could hear was Dean's heavy and uncontrolled breathing along with his, Dean's skin hitting his and the bed's bangs against the wall.

Dean hit his prostate, which made Cas swear all imaginable things and he needed to hold himself on the sheets.

Dean sighed and moaned on each thrust move he did, tilting his head back, keeping his rough intrusions.

All his accumulated tension until that moment was finally being released.

Cas was going crazy, at every hit in the prostate he yelled, "Don't stop, oh god, don't stop." He bit his lips, shut his eyes, gripped the sheets tighter, holding his loud roars that were growing inside him.

"Touch me, Dean, _please."_ He whined shifting his hands to try to free himself. He needed to touch himself.

Dean only chuckled, not doing what he asked.

Cas whined, "_Please_."

Dean moaned, "I gotcha, baby, I gotcha." and stroked his dick, possessing it.

His moves followed the rhythm of his hips, and if it was hard for Cas to hold himself before, it was now impossible. So he groan, panted, roared, yelled. Every possible sound to pronounce came out of his throat.

And how it turned Dean on!

Dean laid on Cas' back, keeping the thrusting in, tucking his chin in the passive's shoulder.

"Oh god, you're so good, Cas." He panted biting his boyfriend's ear. "So fucking good."

Cas wasn't able to speak.

"I like to fuck you so bad." He growled, nibbling now his shoulder, listening to Cas' loud breathing.

He felt Cas slightly shiver, with a husky sigh and he felt a warm liquid running down his hand.

"Taste me... " Cas pleaded, biting his lip. "I want you to taste me."

Dean obeyed licking his hand, the thick liquid on his tongue. It was a little bitter and it was somewhat difficult to swallow, he never had tasted it before. He licked his lips and shut his eyes, he was close to come.

He relaxed at last, ejaculating inside of Cas. Both of them tired, panting. He didn't pull off right after he came, staying inside Cas for a few seconds, quietly, just listening to their breathings.

He gave a final sigh and gently removed his cock from Cas' , giving a kiss on the shoulder of the tied boy and plunk to the bed, beside Cas.

Cas fully laid down too, entwining his legs with Dean's and asked him to untie him, which Dean did with a smirk, and rested his head on the blonde's arm, making circles with his thumb on Dean' belly that was with his eyes closed and a full smile on his face.

"Holy shit." Dean whispered at last.

"I know." Cas asked with a totally wasted voice, looking at his face.

"That was... " He continued, passing a hand through his hair.

"I know, right?" Cas smiled, "Right?"

They both laughed, still catching up their breaths. Cas dragged himself up to kiss him.

Dean's hands ran Cas' hot body. Their kiss got hotter, longer, and Cas laid on top of Dean, their dicks rubbing together.

Dean laughed, shifting his legs, "We should stop before I get another boner." He teased, kissing Cas' forehead.

"You're probably right." He agreed. "Shower?"

"You go first." Dean said giving him another kiss. Cas nodded and climbed off of bed, his legs not so steady, lightly wobbling.

'_Every god damn time!' _Cas grumbled to himself. He always got a wreck after Dean was done with him.

He heard Dean chuckle behind him, he certainly noticed Cas' weak pace to the bathroom.

Dean kept eyeing as Cas went to the bathroom, turning then around, saying "Happy Birthday" before shutting the door.

'_That sweet ass, I swear...' _Dean smiled lost on his thoughts. He looked through the open door of his room to the living room and decided to get their clothes from the floor and stopped the music that was on replay.

So this is the smut part. The entire story is available at Wattpad by the name: You Are My Angel (Destiel Highschool!AU)

I appreciate some feedback.


End file.
